philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWNU
DWNU (107.5 MHz FM), branded as Wish 107.5, is a FM radio station owned by Progressive Broadcasting Corporation. The station's studios are located at the #907 UNTV Center, EDSA, Brgy. Philam, Quezon City, while its 30kW Nautel transmitter is located at the new UNTV Tower along Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City. 107.5 Wish FM uses Orban 8500 audio processor for consistent and clean sound output. NU 107 (1987-2010) In 1987, an unknown radio station started broadcasting at the frequency of 107.5 on the FM band. Playing what was then known as new wave, the station aired for a month, no call letters, no jocks. When they finally announced "This is dwNU, if you're listening, please call..." After mentioning the phone number on air, the phone rang constantly for three hours straight. DWNU 107.5 FM was the brainchild of radio veteran Mike Pedero and banker/businessman Atom Henares. Born out of the need to come up with a product that would set the standard for good taste in music amongst the youths, NU 107 blasted the airwaves with rock, music that is "dynamic, young, passionate, creative, and always ready to renew itself." 107.5 Win Radio (2010-2014) The station debuted on November 8, 2010 as 107.5 Win Radio after NU 107 signed off for the last time a day earlier. It is managed by Manny Luzon who became the EVP and COO on October 10, 2010. Luzon originally coined the name "Love Radio" for DZMB in the 80s. Since 2002, it retained its #1 spot among Metro Manila stations. Eventually, he formed UBSI in 1991, created and popularized Energy FM in key provinces beginning in 1996. In 2003, Energy took over DWKY in Manila, immediately becoming a household sensation and in 2008 reaching as far as #2 among Metro Manila stations. Reformatted as a "more decent mainstream frequency", it distinguishes itself from its competitors through "responsible programming" without playing songs "with double meaning" as is the structure for the masa market. Just four months after its debut, it landed at #7 according to the March 2011 KBP Radio Research Council survey. = Wish 107.5 (2014-present) In 2014, Breakthrough and Milestones Productions Incorporated (BMPI) led by its Chairman and CEO "Kuya" Daniel Razon (also known as "Dr. Clark") took over the management of 107.5 MHz frequency. The station transferred its studios from AIC Gold Tower in Pasig City (its home since NU 107 era) to its current studio at UNTV Building in Quezon City.5After getting access to 107.5 FM, BMPI finally occupied one of PBC's FM radio frequencies in Mega Manila and other platforms of PBC including AM and TV, removing its connection to the defunct branding as UNTV (pronounced as "un-tee-vee") era. and also the station's transmitter station was moved from the old UNTV transmitter compound in Crestview Subd. to the new UNTV Digital transmitter tower in Emerald Hills, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo, Rizal. Meanwhile, Mabuhay Broadcasting System's DWKY-FM 91.5 MHz frequency in Mega Manila was occupied by Win Radio. The station held its soft launching on June 26, 2014. While on test broadcast, it was temporarily branded as 107.5, playing automated music, stingers and a teaser to its newest radio jingle sung by Gerald Santos, aired on July 14, 2014 in preparation for the formal launch. Instead of initial branding P.S. FM, the station was officially launched as 107.5 Wish FM through the "Wish Concert" held on August 10, 2014 at the World Trade Center in Pasay City. It officially signed on at 9:45 pm. Few months later, 107.5 Wish FM was rebranded as Wish 1075 (pronounced as "one-oh-seven-five") on October 20, 2014. 6 Willy "Hillbilly Willy" Inong became Wish FM's station manager from its inception until October 11, 2015. Later, he moved to Retro 105.9 DCG FM. Bryan "T-Bowne" Quitoriano took over his place, but later transferred to 104.7 Brigada News FM. During its official launch, 107.5 Wish FM also unveiled the first mobile FM radio booth in a bus, called the "Wish FM Bus", similar to the mobile radio booth introduced by its sister station, Radio La Verdad 1350 kHz. DJs Current * Doctor Clark (Kuya Daniel Razon) * Hill Billy Willy (station manager, formerly from 93.9 WKC and RJ FM 100.3) * Princess Leigh * Alice * Jelly Kiss (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex/Pam Pomelo of 97.9 Home Radio/Natural) * Flynn Rider (Rodel Flordeliz) * Ray Holiday (formerly Ray with an A/Ray Mambo from 93.9 WKC) Former * Uncle Harry (Manuel Tanaotanao Jr., formerly Big Brother Bear of 91.5 Big Radio, Papa Bear of Barangay LS 97.1, Campus Radio Naga & Bombo Radyo Naga) * Russel (Rheena Villamor) Programs * The Morning Flight with Hill Billy Willy - Weekdays & Saturdays, 5am-9am. * The Wonderland with Princess Leigh and Alice - Weekdays & Saturdays, 9am-1pm. * The Wish List with Ray Holiday - Weekdays & Saturdays, 1pm-5pm. * The Roadshow with Jelly Kiss - Weekdays & Saturdays, 5pm-9pm: (Broadcasting Live from the Wish 1075 Bus) * Wishpers of Love with Dr. Clark - Weeknights & Saturdays, 9pm-12mn. * Moonlight Wishes with Flynn Rider - Weeknights, 12mn-5am. * Saturday Hitback - Saturdays, All day: follows the weekday schedule. * Golden Sunday - Sundays, All day: (with on-air DJ Flynn Rider at 6am-10am and automated music at 10am-12mn) Slogans PBC FM Stations Main article: Progressive Broadcasting Corporation § Wish FM radio stations in the Philippines See also * Progressive Broadcasting Corporation * Radyo La Verdad 1350 * NU 107 * UNTV 37 External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Ustream Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila